I've Finally Found You
by Smaige
Summary: This is a fan fiction on Ronnie and Danielle from EastEnders. Personally I think EastEnders made a huge mistake killing Danielle off. There were so many ways the storyline could have gone. This is just one of them!


**This is my first ever fanfic! :) **

**I'm sorry if it isn't that great and I know it isn't very long but hopefully as I post more chapters they will get longer! I would really appreciate any reviews! Thankyouu :) X **

Danielle's heart raced as she ran hurriedly across the square. She had to get away. She couldn't stay in Walford anymore, not after everything that had happened tonight. All the memories of the past hour were suffocating her mind. She couldn't think of anything else, just the way Ronnie had coldly rejected her before throwing her out on the street. _"Who'd want a daughter like you?"_ The harsh words that had come out of her mother's mouth returned to the front of her cluttered up mind. She covered her ears with her hands as if trying to block the words out. This didn't work and the voice inside her head grew louder as she ran faster. It finally dawned on Danielle that however far of fast she ran, she could never escape the evening's events. Danielle slowed down, her breathing rapid from running, and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

She didn't know what to do or where to go. There were so many options. She could go back to Stacey's, however she seemed to be extremely drunk at the moment so maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She could go home. Back to Telford. Danielle missed her dad, and her brother Gareth. Whenever she thought of them it made her regret what she'd done. She wished she could go back seven months and never come to Walford in search of her biological mother. Maybe then she wouldn't be in the state she was in now.

She lifted her head up and gazed back across the square. Her eyes froze on the vic. She could see the very spot where Ronnie had forcefully pushed her to the ground and felt a lump form in her throat. She swallowed and wiped her hands over her tear stained eyes. She could remember the exact expression on Ronnie's face as she threw her to the ground, the cruel tone to her voice, the icy look in her eyes, blinded by her father's lies.

Danielle felt disgusted when she thought of Archie. How he can lie and manipulate people, but not just any old people. His own family! She felt physically sick when she thought back to all the time she had spent with her granddad, how she had trusted him to help her reveal her true identity to Ronnie when the time was right. At least Danielle could see through him now, see past the lies. No words could describe how evil that man was. Everything that came out of his mouth was a lie. That scared Danielle. Not just his lies, but how easily the lies could flow out of his mouth. It also made her very angry. Ronnie might have believed her if Archie hadn't intervened. She might be with her mother right now, in her arms.

Danielle felt her eyes glaze over with tears as she thought once again of her mother. The cruel way she had been treated by Ronnie over the past seven months caused her so much emotional pain she was surprised she had lasted this long. She wasn't sure if she could handle it anymore though. The hurt Ronnie had inflicted on her had just about broken Danielle, however she still managed to stay strong and keep all her emotions bottled up tight inside her heart. The revelation at the wedding reception had been the last straw and Ronnie's actions and words had well and truly broken her heart. Danielle couldn't hold her emotions inside any longer and she let the tears that welled in her eyes fall.

Danielle was crying hysterically. She couldn't do it anymore. She was only human, she couldn't take all this pain, all this pain that was caused by the one person who was meant to take the pain away. Her worst fear had come true. Rejection.

Danielle's heartbroken cries were interrupted by a voice calling her name from across the square. Danielle felt a shiver travel down her spine, who could it be? Whoever it was they were gradually coming closer. She felt trapped and racked her brain for ideas of who it could be. Stacey? Ronnie? Or maybe it was Archie. She tried to make a run for it before the person reached her, but she couldn't move. It was as if every fibre in her body had stopped working to witness this break down.

Danielle was too late. The person had reached her. She took a shaky breath through her tears and lifted her head, her vision blurred as she focused on the person before her.

"Danielle?..."


End file.
